runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MinigameGod/Archive9
__NOWYSIWYG__ MinigameGod's Talk Page ---- This page is Archived every 20 sections for easy access to previous posts. Only edit sections, not the whole page and only use the button provided below to make a new section/comment. Thanks to Excel for helping make this page work. ---- Please read my FAQ before asking for help! ---- Archived The page has been archived because it reached 20 sections. Feel free to post comments (using only the buttons above). Do not edit the code needed for the page to work though. Thank-you Works great when I tested it. Good job :) 19:57, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Get your archive box working? & What is/was the problem. 20:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. = ) 21:45, March 25, 2011 (UTC) nice The new block template looks good. ;) 23:35, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure how you are doing the featured clan selection this time but the Rogue Ninja Civilization is up for it if you need someone :) Purewildman 23:21, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I hope I didn't do something wrong.. for some reason my message is appearing below the box? Purewildman 23:23, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :*Fixed 23:53, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Featured Clan Hey Minigamegod, I got everything typed up and put in a good pic but I can't figure out how to get it on the main page so I was hoping you could help me out with that :) here is what we have so far http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Featured_Clan/Info Thanks in advance! Purewildman 07:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) You Rock Thanks for all your help, me and my clan mate are excited :) Purewildman 08:02, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I protest the change. Major dislike. 04:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you :) 04:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey minigamegod, some how our pic on the featured clan slot dissapeared? lol, I'm not sure how it happened but I was hoping maybe you could take a look, thanks. Purewildman 04:27, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Signature I changed ur sig code so the border-radius is the same in all browsers... and nice try trying to glitch firefox with the 100em... Also made this... IDK if it will display right in your chrome version but it's preatty cool when it displays right. MinigameGod Talk Clan 20:58, April 2, 2011 (UTC) LMAO!!! Scroll in above my signature rediculosly close. Then hit CRTL-0 my signature animates lol!!! 21:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) *Fixed signature ERROR. Bug filed on chrome bug database. Expansion now works in Chrome and Firefox. 21:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Clan Join me I'm hoping to get my clan actualy started on the 12th. Be awesome if all works well :) 02:19, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Mkay 03:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC) hmm Don't really get the point of having boss monsters as pages on the clan wiki.......shouldn't they be more so on the main wiki than this one? 00:54, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Clan I must ask why you quit your old clan? It would also help with a recomendation. 22:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Small Problem Hey MiniGameGod, I'm sorry I have another problem for you, but this time I'm pretty sure it's not my browsers fault. :p Me and Shikimoko4 both are having problems switching from code mode into source mode on our clan page, The Rogue Ninja Civilization. I'm not sure why it changed to code mode to begin with but when we try to change it to source mode it says that the code is too complex? We recently added a few pictues to the page, but I don't see how this could be causing this problem. Any help is appreciated thanks! Purewildman 01:00, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Grindscape......... I tried to get onto that very same page but wasn't able to as my content blocker wouldn't let me do such......huh might have to do something about my content blocker at some point. Gr8kingchaos 12:53, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey minigamegod Thanks for getting Excel to fix our coding issue :) and about the learning how to do coding, it looks so hard I can't imagine that it is easier then it looks :p Purewildman 23:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Featured Clan Hey MinigameGod, how does someone go about nominating a clan's page for Featured Clan? I really think you guys should check out the Kingdom of Varrock, they're looking great. -S4 £ëader øƒ †hé Røgµ€ Níñjå Çívi£iza†iøn ¥øµ çáñ †ë§† øµr ƒáí†h, ßµ† ýøµ çáñ'† †áké øµr þriÐ€ Clan:The Denenders The page Clan:The Denenders cannot be categorized for some odd reason, I tried to add it to the clans category but my browser gives me a message saying "the modification you are trying to make has been aborted by an extension hook." I would appreciate it if you could help out. Cheers, 19:49, April 22, 2011 (UTC) *Awesome, thanks. = ) 11:55, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome! Thanks for the Welcome box, and I hope I won't be asking too many questions. I may just surf the pages here first and get an idea of the flavor of the Wiki here. As some of my best contributions are images, I was wondering if there were any that were wanted especially. Thanks. -- PIKWIT 18:35, April 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Disbanded Clans I knew this message was going to come, I know because I used to know the leaders of all of them (and was a leader of three of them) I was there when they all disbanded or turned in-active and when I was looking around the wiki I thought it was only right to put the noices up, even if the are a bit late. I'm also one of the oldest members of this wiki and know a lot about the clans which are on here. 09:25, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Useage Policy Could you write something up for Template:Violation 02:47, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Updates not appearing? Hey MinigameGod, I have a question for you. I've been trying to update the Kingdom of Varrock clan wiki page, and when I update it, the updates show to me, but if I attempt to show the changes to anyone else, they don't appear for them. Do updates just take time to process or what? I never noticed this problem before. I made an update roughly 14 hours ago, added 6 screenies to the slideshow, updated the news, and posted a thumbnail video in the video section, and while all of this shows for me, it doesn't show for anyone else. I'm very confused. Any help would be appreciated. -Shikimoko4 Clan List Hello! How do I add my clan, Keepers of Misthalin to the clan list? Thanks! Thanks for the help : ) That was really easy thanks so much for helping me with my signature. 05:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Party You are officially invited to my 120 Dungeoneering party; May 19, 2011. 12:00 P.M. Eastern Time. World 67. 01:49, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. = ) 20:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Featured Clan :P Should totally check out Kingdom of Varrock for June :) -S4 Kingdom of Varrock Hey Minigamegod, the Kingdom of Varrock are good allies of the RNC so I might be a little biased, but their clan page has got a huge re-haul and I think they would look great for the clan of the month for June. Shikimoko4 has done a lot of the editing but it was done with permission from KOV and their royals. Thanks for the consideration. 18:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Featured Clan Hey Mini, just letting you know that the Kingdom of Varrock is interested in being the Featured Clan for the month of June. I'm not the actual clan leader though, so I'm currently waiting for him to get on before I write the summary to make sure it's approved. Everything will be done tonight. I'll post back here once finished. Thanks, S4 Featured Clan-All Set! Alright, I added the badge to the page and we gave you a photo and a summary for the main page. One small mention though, the photo had some text on the sides of it when I hit publish, but my clanmate said it was due to coding that you could fix. Let me know if you need me to do anything else, and hopefully everything's all set. Thanks! -S4 Clan Chat page Hey Minigamegod. I noticed the Clan Chat page on this wiki is in major need of updating. I could help out with this as I have a lot of new pictures from the new clan chat, but should we make a separate page for friends chat and clan chat since they are two different chats? 16:06, June 3, 2011 (UTC)